


Mercy

by rosalina2124



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Mike gets hurt will the party be there for him when he needs them????You've got a hold of meDon't even know your powerI stand a hundred feetBut I fall when I'm around youShow me an open doorThen you go and slam it on meI can't take anymoreI'm saying babyPlease have mercy on meTake it easy on my heartEven though you don't mean to hurt meYou keep tearing me apartWould you please have mercy, mercy on my heartWould you please have mercy, mercy on my heartI'd drive through the nightJust to be near you, babyHeart open, testifyTell me that I'm not crazyI'm not asking for a lotJust that you're honest with meMy pride is all I gotI'm saying babyPlease have mercy on meTake it easy on my heartEven though you don't mean to hurt meYou keep tearing me apartWould you please have mercy on meI'm a puppet on your stringAnd even though you got good intentionsI need you to set me freeWould you please have mercy, mercy on my heartWould you please have mercy, mercy on my heart





	Mercy

Chapter one  
The feeling of hot pain shooting through my knee causes me to squirm as arms hold me down,which makes me squirm worse. I know they’re trying to help,trying to keep me from kicking out,making things worse,but I’m scared. I cut my knee open when we were climbing up the quarry,the one place we’re not supposed to go,cut it open on a piece of glass,that is now stuck in the wound. Will is trying to get it out,while Eleven has my head in her lap,Lucas is holding down my legs so I don’t kick,and Max is holding my hand,Dustin is standing in the doorway,ready to hand Will supplies. “Shh I know Mikey,I almost got it,I almost got it,I’m sorry I’m hurting you”he murmurs softly as I feel hot tears stain my cheeks,god I don’t want to be crying but I’m scared,if he can’t get it out then we’re going to have to tell our moms,which is just not a good idea,we’ll be in so much trouble,but I guess it’s better than lying then getting in more trouble on top of what we did. 

“It’s alright Willie,you need to do what you need to do”I murmur as I feel a tugging sensation,then the peice of glass is out,and there’s a gush of blood. “Shit”I hear Dustin say as he hands him a towel,which is promptly clamped down on my knee to stop the bleeding. It’s bleeding heavy,which is scary,he holds pressure and nothing is happening,it’s still bleeding. We give it a few minutes without any change,then we know,we need to call someone,this isn’t going to stop bleeding on it’s own. It’s still the middle of the day,meaning none of our mom’s are home,which means Steve is our best bet. Dustin leaves the room to call,leaving the rest of us in quiet,I’m hurting too much to talk. I let the girls comfort me, I feel El’s hand carding through my hair,talking to me softly,she’s worried about me, Max is holding my hand,tracing my palm,which is different,it’s taken us a while to get comfortable and trust each other,but we do now.

He contiunes to hold pressure,which hurts,but I know he needs to do it,it’s helping somewhat,which is good. Before I know it Dustin is back and he’s letting them know Steve is on his way,and he’ll be here as soon as he can. I start feeling queasy,which I know isn’t good,I’m losing too much blood,and it’s making me weak and sick. “Guys I think I’m going to puke”I murmur softly as I let them adjust me,get me sitting up and in front of the toilet. “I got you Mikey, don’t fight it,it’ll make it worse”he murmurs,repeating the same advice I gave to him not too long ago when he got sick. I proceed to throw up as he rubs my back,it’s awful honestly,throwing up is awful anyways,but with my knee it’s two times as worse than normal. Before I know it I’m done,and I’m resting against him and I’m exhausted. “Easy Mikey,I got you,you’re alright”he murmurs softly as I feel a cool cloth put against the back of my neck,to help me relax a little bit,it feels good. I let him help me sit against the wall,rubbing my arm softly,my skin is clammy,and I don’t feel right. 

They all stay with me,until we hear a car pull up the driveway,and the sound of the lock turning,he’s here,which is good. Dustin leaves to go get him,and before I know it they are back,and he comes over to me as they make room so he can tend to me. “What happened kid”he asks gently carding a hand through my hair, “we were down at the quarry,and we were climbing up,and I cut my knee open on a peice of glass”I murmur softly,”OK,it looks pretty deep kiddo,we’re going to have to go to the ER Mike”he murmurs softly,knowing I don’t want to go,but that I need to go all the same. “OK Steve,I trust you”I murmur softly as he squeezes my shoulder. I let him help me stand,and he wraps an arm around my waist,to keep me balanced. We go downstairs,everyone following,they are all going to come,we wouldn’t have it any other way,we stick together,for better or for worse. We get out to his car,and he gets me in,in the front seat,and he gets me comfortable,or as comfortable as I’m going to get anyways. I flinch in pain as he jostles my knee by accident as he gets the seat belt on,”sorry bud,I know it hurts”he murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair as I nod,I know it wasn’t on purpose. 

Once everyone gets settled,Will is directly behind me,reaching between the seats to grab my hand,to comfort me,and El is sitting by him,to be near me. Then everyone else is scattered in different seats. We take off to the ER. I haven’t had to go to the ER in a long time,not since the last time after I was running a high fever all night,and mom got worried,so she took me to be safe. I doze off a little at some point because before I know it we’re at the ER,and he’s waking me,so we can go inside. “Easy kid,we’re here Mike,let’s get you inside alright”he murmurs as I nod,too tired to say anything. He helps me get out,wrapping an arm around my shoulders,and we head inside,the others following. Once inside we head to the nurses station,and I let Steve do the talking,he presents a insurance card,one that I know is from his dad,who has slept with a lot of secretaires,so a lot of illegitimate kids,who he provides insurance for.

The nurse accepts it,and she comes around to tend to me,to get me in a wheel chair,get me back. She gets over to me with a wheel chair,and they lower me into it,which is a relief,takes pressure off of my leg. Then she crouches down to my level to talk to me,to introduce herself and figure out what’s going on. “Hey there I’m Julie,I’m going to take good care of you tonight Mike alright,can you tell me what happened honey,that’s a lot of blood”she murmurs softly as she looks at the blood soaked towel that’s wrapped around my knee. “OK,I cut my knee open on a peice of glass at the quarry,we thought we could get it to stop bleeding on our own,but it wouldn’t stop,there was a peice of glass in there and we got it out”I murmur softly as I feel her take my wrist in her hand,checking my pulse. “OK honey,lets get you back,see what’s going on,it looks like you’ll need some stitches”she murmurs softly as I nod,then they take me back. The others have to wait in the waiting room,with much complaint,they want to be with me but it’s not possible right now,lack of room is a lot of it.

We get to the exam room,and I let her and Steve help me onto the exam table with little resistance. They lay me back and I try to relax as she unties the towel,revealing marred flesh,and a deep wound. I see her put gloves on,then she prods it and I squirm a little bit,it hurts so damn bad. “Easy,I know it hurts honey,your doing great,I’m going to stitch this up if that’s alright,I’ll have to numb it,are you ok with needles”she asks softly as I see her slip off her gloves that are bloodied,so she can put on a new pair. “I’m ok,they’re not my favorite”I murmur softly as I see Steve come over to me,he was sitting down to give the nurse room. “Ok,I’ll try to make it quick sweetheart,it’ll burn a little bit alright”she murmurs as I nod. I let Steve sorta hold me as I see her put on new gloves and grab a syringe. Then it’s time,he holds me tight,talking to me quietly as I feel a pin pick,then a intense burning sensation,I can feel tears stain my cheeks it stings so bad. “I know kid,shh,it’ll be over soon”he murmurs carding a hand through my hair as the burning sensation lets up,then I’m just numb. I sense her prod it,but I don’t feel anything,which is good. “Ok, your nice and numb honey,which is good,I’m going to start,just let me know if you start feeling anything”she murmurs as I nod,in too much pain to respond. 

I let her prod it,and she cleans it out,I can see blood and saline run down my knee,and she wipes it away. She finds another sliver of glass,and she pulls it out,gently,nothing happens this time,no gush of blood,she plinks it into a bowl,then it’s time again. She grabs the needle and thread,and she gets started,it’s not bad,tolerable,I’ve never had to have stitches before,but it’s not like what I thought it would be,I feel more tugging than anything. She talks to me quietly,and before I know it,it’s done,and she wraps gauze around my knee,to keep it clean. “We’re all done with the stitches honey,I still have to give you a tetanus shot,just to be safe,and then I’ll give you something for the pain alright”she murmurs softly as I let them help me sit up.”OK”I murmur softly,I’m tired and done,I’m over everything,and I’m worried about being in trouble more than anything,mom won’t be happy when she finds out where we were today,none of our moms will be happy.

I watch as she throws away the supplies and then grabs two more syringes,and the supplies that she needs as well. She comes over to me,and she puts on new gloves,then it’s time. I try to focus on Steve as I feel her put a cold wipe against my arm,then I feel a pinch,and it’s over,just like that. “Your being brave honey,one more injection and your done honey,I promise,this will help with the pain”she murmurs as I let them help me onto my stomach,I know what the injection is,I’m not happy about it,but I know I have to do it,that it’ll help prevent infection. I let her pull my pants down a little bit,underwear with it,just enough to expose what she needs to. Then she does her thing,it stings a little,but it doesn’t hurt like the local anesthetic did or the tetanus shot. I feel her pull my pants up,then I’m all done,and I’m glad that I’m done,I’m tired and over everything. “Your all done bud,I’m going to give you a prescription for pain meds,and then you can go home”she murmurs softly as they let me sit up as I nod. I let her and Steve talk,about wound care,kinda what the expect,when to come back to get my stitches out,and pain medicine dosing. Then we’re all done,and he helps me get up from the table. “Let’s get you home kid,I know your tired”he murmurs softly as I nod and I let him guide me out of the room and down the hall.

Everyone is waiting for me in the waiting room,he sits me down by Will so he can go finish paperwork,and get me out of here. I feel him wrap arm around my back,comforting,as I watch Steve walk to the desk,to get the paperwork he needs.”How are you feeling Mikey”he asks gently,quietly, “I’ve been better Willie,I’m sick of needles right now,I’ve been poked so many times already,how long was I back there”I murmur softly, “I get it Mikey,I do,only an hour,not too long”he murmurs softly as I nod. I lay my head against his shoulder and before I know it I fall asleep laid against him. The next time I’m woken up it’s time to go home,and I let him guide me to the car. We get out there and they help me get inside,and get me settled. I fall asleep again,tired from the events of the day,and worried about what’s going to happen next,I know we’re all going to be in trouble,and it’s not going to be fun at all.


End file.
